Time's Value
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: DONE! Pan, Trunk & ChibiGoku are in space, looking for the BSDB. This is how each of them feels & how Trunks & Pan develop their relationship. From Go Fish, real conversations, to poker rules, sparring, lunch dates and... Major- TP. Minor- GCC VB GV GB
1. Pan: A Real Conversation

**Time's Value**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter One: Pan- A Real Conversation**_

------------------

**Disclaimer Throughout the Story:** _I, Eli, DO NOT OWN __Dragon Ball/Z/GT__. It all belongs to the respectable Toriyama Akira-sensei. The only things I own that relates to __Dragon Ball__ are a few DVDs_.

**Author's Note:** _I have only seen a few episodes of Dragon Ball GT, randomly, so bear with me, onegai! This fanfic is set sometime during GT, in the "Lost" episodes. Take your pick on exactly where. Oh, and I put this on the DBZ category because I'm pretty clueless on what happened in GT so it wouldn't really be fair to put it in the DBGT section._

------------------

"Have any 8's?"

"Go fish; have any J's?"

Briefs Trunks passes a Clubbed Jack to Son Pan. "Have any 6's?"

Pan shakes her head.

This goes on until she is out of cards. She gives him a smug look that would make Grandma Son Chi-Chi proud.

"No fair! This game is no real challenge anyways!" He pouts like a child her age, instead of acting like the twenty-seven year old he is.

An opportunity like this is not missed by Pan. "I just think the _old man_ likes to be treated like a thirteen year old."

His pout turns to a frown. "That was low, Son. Just bring my age into the matter, why don't you?"

She sighs. "Well, there's nothing better to do." She looks out the window to stare at… nothing.

Right now they're in the room she has claimed as 'hers' for a year. Well, for the next ten months _now_. Looking out into space reminds her how empty she feels herself. She misses her parents and her Grandma's cooking; heck, she even misses going to school and being dragged to the mall by Bra!

"Zeni for your thoughts?" he inquires.

She turns around. "What, can't the President of Capsule Corp. afford more than that?" She sticks her tongue out.

"Watch it or you'll loose that tongue, one of these days," he warns. 'Yup, it will soon be mine, not hers.' He gasps inwardly at his thoughts. 'What _was_ that?' He blushes.

Pan doesn't notice though and reminds him, "Too bad Giru ate the scissors or else it'd be sooner, wouldn't it?" Pausing, she stares at the cards. "I miss my parents," she finally admits.

"It's normal for a girl your age to miss her parents." He winces at the tone in his voice.

Pan's eyes flame. "See? This is why I didn't want to tell you! I knew you'd treat me like some child." Her ki starts to rise.

"Pan, Pan that's not what I meant. I miss my parents too."

Her ki quickly drops in astonishment. She looks at him as if deciding whether or not to believe him.

"I miss hearing my mom and dad fight, I miss arguing with Bra, I even miss hearing her whine and talk about her _love life_. But, let me ask you this: Do you feel lonely out here?"

The question startles her and she ponders over it. It's true that she misses her family, but she can't exactly say that she's _lonely_. She has Trunks and Grandpa Son Goku, even though she hasn't spent time with either of them for a _long_ time. That's the problem. She is to spend time with two people she's kept in her heart all her life, one of whom she's related to, yet she hardly **knows** them. Realizing this, she tells Trunks so.

Trunks is surprised. As he listens to her explanation, he thinks, 'Pan-chan has really grown up, Sure, she still acts a bit immature, but that's normal. I've known her since she was born, have baby-sat her, and sparred with her, yet I don't really **know** her. I haven't for years. I don't know her likes, dislikes, favorite color, food, etc. anymore…' This really depresses him. "Pan?" he softly says, once she is done.

"Hai?"

"Gomen nasai."

"Nani?!" Pan is _very_ confused. 'What is he apologizing for? It's not his fault, necessarily.' She tells him this and adds, "It's just that we haven't _really_ hung out since I was eight and I haven't seen ojii-san for **nine** years. When I finally do, he's… well he's like a ten year old!"

"Well, if you think about it, he's always had the **mentality** of one." He grins teasingly. She laughs, which makes him smile, glad that he's able to still do that. 'This is going to change. _We're_ going to change.' "Oi Pan-chan, want to learn how to play poker?"

Her eyes widen. "Honto ne?" She has always wanted to learn how to play poker, ever since she was eight, in fact.

Flashback

Trunks and her Uncle, Son Goten, were in Capsule Corp. compound's living room, playing cards. They were staring each other down.

Goten sighed. "I fold."

Trunks grinned and showed him his cards.

The black haired male gapped. "Nani?! You didn't have anything but three of kind with 2's?" He groaned, letting his head fall on the table.

The lavender haired male half shrugged, half winced, and collected the zeni that's in the middle of both of them. "Don't break the table," he chided.

"It's not _fair_; you're a multi-billionaire, why do you insist on exploiting me?"

"I'm not the one who comes over and _begs_ to play."

"Not my fault I don't know how to keep a stone-cold expression. You're just like-"

"Veggie-chan!" they heard a childish voice squeal out.

The two best friends stopped arguing and turned around to quite a sight.

Eight year old Pan was clinging to Vegeta's neck, half choking him.

Not that he'll ever show any _weakness_, but, he _was_ struggling to remove her vice grip from him. He has to breathe after all. "What are you doing here brat? Let go of me!"

"Uncle Goten wanted to play with Trunks so he brought me to play with Bra, but she wants to have a **tea party** with _dolls_. I thought they were going to spar, but _no_ they're playing card games with money instead, and they won't even teach me how to play! I bet they're just afraid that I'll beat them. Anyways, I'm mad at them, so I don't really care what they do anymore. I want to _spar_. Onegai, Vegeta-sama, onegai spar with me?" she begged, letting go of him once she finished ranting, so she could face him with pleading puppy-eyes.

"Well at least someone recognizes the importance of training-"

Her eyes brightened.

"-but I won't reduce myself by sparring with Kakarrot's little grand-brat." With that he walked towards the Gravity Chamber.

Pan went limp, staring at the ground, her shoulders shaking. Her ki slowly started to increase.

Goten got up and went to his niece but was pushed back rather suddenly by a spark of her overflowing ki. He looked up, dazed. He had smashed right into a wall.

"Whoa." Trunks looked just as shocked. "Pan-chan?" he said, hesitantly.

She looked up, indigo eyes blazing. "Don't talk to me! Any of you! You don't care about me, I hate you all." Suddenly, her aura turned gold and her hair started fading to a fair color. She screamed and floated above ground as her hair turned practically white. This was too much for the young, female Saiyan, as she hasn't been trained enough, so her ki quickly diminished and she fell.

Appearing practically out of no where, Vegeta was next to her in an instant, picking the demi-Saiyan child up before she hit the ground. "Brat, go find your mother and bring her to the infirmary." He started going up the stairs to the South Wing, but felt that his baka son hadn't moved. He turned around, a bit surprised that the boy's eyes were flashing to a dark shade of cobalt instead of their normal turquoise, his hair turning blonde, and he was clenching and unclenching his fists. His ki had not risen, but his power had doubled, the father could tell. This only happened automatically when **instincts** kicked in. Knowing better than to pick a fight or even argue with a Saiyan in this condition, halfling or not, he deposited the girl into his arms and _requested_, "Take the girl then, I'll go look for the onna." With that, he scanned for his mate's insignificant ki.

Pan snuggled closer to Trunks as he took her to the Recovery Room, where she spent a couple of hours resting. By the time she woke up, she didn't remember getting mad. All she knew was, from that day forward, Trunk started to distance himself a little more each day, until he barely spared her an hour by the time she reached twelve.

End of Flashback

'I must have said or done something _real_ horrible if he ended up practically ignoring me. I mean, the conversation we had before coming here had been the longest one we'd had in a _long_ time.'

"Hello, Trunks to Pan, come in Pan, do you copy?"

She instinctively grabs the hand waving in front of her, blinking repeatedly until she stares into a pair of worried azure eyes. "Oh, sorry, must have blanked out for a second there." She laughs nervously, bringing a hand to the back of her head, rubbing it sheepishly.

"A second? Try ten minutes. You were like on a whole other planet, in a completely different time!" he jokes, implying the Mirai time and the fact that they're in space.

"Yeah, try plant Earth, five years ago," she mumbles.

"What was that?"

"Nandemonai!" she exclaims. "So, how about them poker rules?"

He smiles at her obvious change of subject. Thanks to his Saiyan ears, he knows _exactly_ what she said. He remembers that day as if it happened yesterday because he's had to deal with the consequences ever since.

--------

It only takes fifteen minutes to explain the rules to Pan before they begin their first game.

An hour later, Trunks owes Pan a whole year of lunch, twice per week, during his and her break.

Pan only owes him a week of doing his share of chores. The bad thing about Pan's winnings is that she has to wait until _after_ they collect the Black Star Dragon Balls, but that's okay. She has his company now and she'll have it for an additional year too. She has barely seen him throughout last year, half the year before that and three months of this year, in other words, a year and nine months. A few minutes later, she finally yawns. "I'm tired." Her eyes start drooping.

Trunks smiles gently. "I'll let you get ready for bed, then."

Pan nods, standing up go to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she heads back to her room. Digging up a new set of pajamas from her bag, she changes and snuggles under her covers. Hearing a knock, she mumbles, "Come in."

"Giru says we won't be within close range to any planets until the day after tomorrow," Trunks explains when he opens the door, standing at the doorway.

Pan sighs deeply. She has been hoping for some action.

Pushing himself from the entryway, he sits at the edge of the middle of her bed. Looking into her onyx eyes, he runs a hand through her now bandana-less hair. "Don't worry; I'm sure we can find something else to do tomorrow." He smirks.

Seeing the challenge in his eyes, she smirks back and nods.

His heart pounds with that smirk and, without thinking, he leans in, kissing her on the corner of her lips.

She looks up at him shocked, but seeing his smile calms her down. Returning the grin, she boldly plants her lips onto his before lying back down. "Oyasumi nasai Trunks-kun," comes her muffled voice from underneath the covers.

He is surprised by her daring move and his cheeks flush; not that she notices. "O-oyasumi Pan-chan." His missing weight is very much noticed from the bed. He whispers, before completely shutting the door, "Sweet dreams."

Pan's head peeks out and she smiles a Son smile. Shutting her eyes, she is overwhelmed by a deep and fit sleep, filled with _plenty_ of sweet dreams.

_To Be Continued_

_------------------_

_Well, that's Pan's chapter, next will be Trunks. We'll find out _exactly _why he started avoiding her after she turned twelve._

_Take care!_

_Review onegai!_

_**As my usual policy for continuous fics that I've finished, like this one, I update once a week, as long as I get five reviews.**_

_Eli_


	2. Trunks: Controlling Instincts

**Time's Value**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Two: Trunks- Controlling Instincts**_

------------------

As soon as Trunks closes Pan's bedroom door, he leans against it, slides down, brings his legs to his chest, and buries his face into his hands. 'Am I some sort of pervert to be feeling this way towards a thirteen year old?! Do I have some kind of perverse fantasy that comes with age?' He groans pathetically. 'I can see it now: Capsule Corp.'s President Reveals to be a Pedophile.' Groaning once again, he leans his head against the door, controlling the urge to bang it repeatedly, for fear of waking his Pan-chan. 'Wait… _my_ Pan-chan? Since when has she ever been mine? She's not property to be owned.' He knows arguing with himself is a lost cause, though. Why? The reason is because he has always known she is his. His Saiyan blood knows this, but his human half is having a hard time accepting this. Then again, in the manner his heart is beating, he doesn't seem to be in **complete** self-denial anymore.

He smiles, pushes himself up off the floor and heads for the bathroom. After completing his nightly rituals, he heads to the bedroom he and Goku are sharing, noticing that the full-blooded Saiyan is still training in their 'living room.' "I'm going to bed Goku-san! Don't overwork yourself!"

Goku stops for a second to give him the Son-smile and shake his head, before continuing to attack his invisible foe.

Lying on the bed, Trunks quickly falls asleep, dreaming of the time he first acknowledged the bond he shares with Pan.

Dream Sequence

Just as his father requested, Trunks brought to the Recovery Room built especially for Saiyans and laid her down on a comfortable bed. He took off her bandana, brushing her bangs back. A finger twirled a lock of hair and he marveled at how soft and silky it was. With her tom-boyish nature, she was seen with several scrapes on her arms and legs, her hair always tucked into her orange bandana, so he'd always assumed her hair to be coarse from spending too much time under the sun. Quite the opposite, he came to find. 'I guess the bandana protects her hair from damage.' Leaning in, he kissed her cheek. By now, he had calmed down so his coloring was back to normal. Not a moment too soon, either.

Bulma burst into the room. "What happened?"

He had to give his mom credit for being able to control the volume of her voice. He opened his mouth before he realized he really _couldn't_ explain, but thankfully, his father beat him to the punch.

"I'll explain onna." He turned to his son. "You, get out. I want to talk to you afterwards."

So Trunks was now waiting in the living room for his father.

Goten was in the South Wing too, but in massage therapy. That was quite a crash he took.

He nervously fiddled with the deck of cards.

Twenty minutes later, Vegeta made his way into the living room. "Do you know what you just did?"

Trunks shook his head stupidly. He really didn't _know_, but he had an idea.

"You are claiming Kakarrot's brat's brat as your own. The two of you are bonding," he stated simply, as if he had just given a weather report.

Even though he had guessed this, the shock still coursed throughout his body, hearing his father speak those words.

"I don't care how much time you spend with her _now_, but as soon as she hits puberty, you are to stay away from her, until she is of age, in Earthling terms." With that, he left his son gaping at his back as he headed for the Gravity Chamber. He had already wasted enough time waiting to see if the she-brat was going to transform when he provoked her.

(Not that Trunks knew this. None of them had to know, _for now_.)

End of Dream

Trunks shoots up from his bed, bumping his head on the low ceiling. 'What the…?' He then realizes he had accidentally fallen asleep on Goku's bed. He got up a _bit_ too quickly. 'Itai…' He winces as he feels a bump starting to form on top of his forehead.

"You must have been _real_ tired after playing card games with Pan last night."

Trunks' neck snaps to the side. "Ehe, Goku-san… Sorry about taking your bed. I guess I didn't notice." He smiles sheepishly.

"Daijoubu desu, I went to bed pretty late so I didn't notice until I woke up a few minutes ago… Say Trunks, what were your dreaming about?"

"Doushite?" he asks, nervously. He gulps, loudly.

"You were mumbling pretty softly, but I could hear you say 'Pan' a few times, you know, Saiyan hearing and all." He looks at the adult curiously.

"Ah, nandemonai, I don't really remember," he replies, using the Son's sheepish gesture by bringing his hand behind his head, as he gets up.

"Are you sure?"

"Hai, I was probably dreaming about my okaa-san threatening me with a _frying_ pan. Chi-Chi-san taught her quite a few things on how to handle us, especially my dad, without making us go deaf."

Goku's shoulders seem to drop as he hears Chi-Chi's name. "Oh, I see," but he brightens up so quickly that Trunks isn't sure. "Sounds just like them. I'm going to go dig up some food." He exits, leaving Trunks to do the beds.

'What am I going to do? Ever since that day, I managed to avoid her for lengthy periods of time. It would have been awkward if I started avoiding her altogether so I started doing so, slowly, until she reached twelve, then I rarely saw her. Now I have to spend a _year_ with her, in a small space ship that _barely_ allows any privacy. Well, ten months now…' He sighs out loud.

"Trunks, are you awake yet? I need to get your laundry done!" Pan's voice comes from outside the room.

"Hai! I'll just put my clothes in a bag for you." He starts taking his muscle shirt and boxers off, before sporting a bathrobe, and adds them to his dirty laundry. He looks for clean clothes until he realizes he doesn't have any. Coming out of the room, he asks, "Ano… Pan, do you think you can do my clothes first? I kind of don't have any left…" He smiles sheepishly, handing her his bag.

"_See_? That's what you get for leaving everything at the last minute. I washed my clothes, along with Grandpa's a couple of weeks ago, but no, you said 'I'm fine, I still have enough clothes,'" she mimics teasingly. "I guess I'll just put them in before washing my bedding."

"Your bedding? Didn't you do that a few days ago?" He raises a brow questionably. To his surprise, she blushes.

"H-hai, demo I just thought I'd do mine again. You know me and cleanliness…" She avoids his doubtful glance. "Go take a shower and I'll have your clothes ready after you're done." She has no idea how he's able to shower so quickly with his mop of hair and manages to keep it so clean.

"Okay…" He gives her one last look before heading to the bathroom.

Relieved, Pan heads to the tiny laundry room. It's a pretty narrow room so she has some difficulty scrubbing a red stain on her sheets, underwear and pants. Her cheeks are almost the same shade as the stains. 'How embarrassing… but how am I supposed to hide _this_? I've never had to worry about sharing a bathroom with anyone and I never really had to hide it because dad would know anyways, thanks to his Saiyan nose. I had already finished last month before we came here. Oh well, only nine more times to go…'

Meanwhile Trunks is turning the knobs until he finds a satisfying temperature, thankful that his mother had built separate pipes for everything. Soon, his thoughts lead to a certain demi-Saiyan. 'Why would Pan need to wash her sheets again…?' Shrugging, he scrubs himself before lathering his hair with shampoo; after rinsing it off, he applies conditioner. Once he deems himself clean, he grabs a towel to dry himself.

Knocking on the door, Pan asks from the other side, "Trunks, are you done? I _really_ have to go!"

Chuckling, he replies, "Hai, hold up a second." He gets his robe and wraps it around himself. Unlocking the door, he sees the teenager hopping up and down. "There you go."

"About time!" she snaps, shutting the door with a nice slam.

He blinks. "Okay…?" He hesitates. "Pan-chan, daijoubu desu ka?"

"Go away," she retorts, angrily.

He looks at the bathroom door weirdly. 'What's up with her?' Shaking his head, he heads to 'his' bedroom. 'Might as well take a nap while I wait for my clothes.' With that, he closes his eyes.

--------

About an hour later he hears a knock. "Trunks, your clothes are all done."

"Come in, I have a robe on."

"'Kay," she replies. Turning the knob, she makes her way in and shuts the door behind her. "Eto… sorry about earlier. I guess I woke up on the wrong side of the bed…" She giggles nervously.

"It's alright, but are you sure _you're_ okay?" He looks at her suspiciously. He knows she has a temper but that had been a complete foul mood. He stares right into her onyx eyes and, suddenly, his nose twitches. 'Nani…?'

"Yeah, I am, just tired I guess."

"Pan, what did you use to shower earlier?" He ignores her reply. 'She smells like apples, as always, but there's also… mint and blood?'

This startles her. "Ano, I used the mint body wash. Gomen ne, I know you like that one, demo I already ran out of mine, since I brought a bottle that that I had already been using… There's only Goten's, since he was supposed to come, and Grandpa's, but they smell weird…" As she is babbling, she doesn't notice his heated gaze.

'She smells like me and she's in heat,' he realizes. 'Fuck!'

'That's right, fuck. It's the perfect opportunity to fuck her. She's in heat, just waiting to mate and she's in _your_ room, willingly,' a sinister voice cons him on.

'Iie! She's not an adult yet and there's no way I'd make her mate me; I'm too old for her!'

'According to Saiyan laws, she's the perfect age. You wouldn't be forcing her, she'd come to you willingly.'

Trunks clenches his fists. Saiyan instincts are **extremely** difficult to control. He's known this for a little over a year now. So far, he's been able to resist and he'll continue to do so, for her sake. 'She's not ready and I will not take the innocence of girl.' Oh, but how his body so wants to, his Saiyan blood telling him she's not a _girl_ anymore. He knows she isn't, but that doesn't make it right, in human terms as well as in the eyes of his own morals.

"Trunks-kun? Daijoubu desu ka?" She is face-to-face with him now, worried that he's angry with her. "Gomen ne, I'll use Goten's if-"

He cuts her off. "Daijoubu desu, I'm not upset. You can use it if you want." He is **not** about to let her carry the favorite scent of another male, even if it is her uncle's, _that_ will mostly likely make his restraint snap. At least now she is somewhat marked by him. Looking up, he notices the close proximity, and his breath catches. His eyes shift to her lips, feeling himself stir. 'Dende help me.' He gulps. "I-I need another bath," he mumbles. Grabbing some clothes from the laundry basket, he steps out. Rushing to the bathroom, he turns on the shower and pure cold water blasts out. 'Dende, I'm completely screwed. I don't know if I'll be able to control myself.'

--------

He does his best to avoid her most of the day. It's rather easy, seeing as she's avoiding not only him, but Goku as well.

"Must be that time of month," he had heard Goku comment while he was in the shower because Pan had stormed out of their bedroom and slammed shut her door.

He sighs. 'I can't avoid her forever. No, just for the week,' he assures himself. This is easier said than done, though. He spends two days moping. He does his and Pan's chores seeing as she hasn't come out of her room, except to use the bathroom. Giru brings her, her meals.

Finally, by the fourth day, he can't take it anymore. (They've already passed through a couple of planets, but neither one had a Dragon Ball on them.) Bravely, he knocks on her door.

"Go away," comes a muffled voice.

"I've brought some tea." He ignores her and turns the knob, breaking the lock. 'I'll just fix it later.'

"What are you doing in here?! I told you to leave!"

He ignores her again and stares.

Her eyes are rimmed red, her hair is bandana-less and disheveled. Suddenly, she whimpers and curls into a ball.

"Come on Pan-chan; sit up so you can drink your tea before it gets cold." Setting the cup and saucer down, he helps her, before handing her the drink.

She sips the tea daintily, letting the rich taste of herbs wash down her throat. "Mmm, delicious." She looks up at him, giving him a smile for the first time in fifty two hours, twenty seven minutes and nineteen sec-

'Whoa, getting a bit obsessed there now, aren't we Trunks?' He shakes his head. "I'm sorry I upset you Pan-chan."

"Iie, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I know I wasn't in my _best_ of moods, but that's still no excuse to take it out on you." She takes another gulp of tea and bites her lip as she feels another retching pain.

Trunks himself winces as he feels a pain in his guts. 'Nani…?'

She breathes in and out steadily, finishing the rest of her tea. "Arigato."

"Doushimemashite Pan-chan," he replies, smiling. "Oi, how about, when you feel up to it, we have a little spar? I'll ask Giru to locate a safe planet to land on so we can go all out."

This seems to brighten the girl's mood. "Sure! But don't think I'll go easy on you just because you haven't trained in a while," she warns.

"I have so!" he cries, indignantly.

She points out. "Once a week doesn't count Trunks."

He doesn't know whether to pout or sigh, since she's speaking the truth. "Humph, don't worry; I'll show you what a **real** Saiyan is all abut." His pride speaks out more here.

"If I'm not mistaken, _Prince_, you're only _half_ Saiyan, the only true Saiyans left are Grandpa and Vegeta-sen-sama," she catches her mistake quickly.

'What was she about to add to oto-san's name?' Shaking his head, he smirks. "'Your strength isn't measured by your blood,'" he quotes Vegeta, out of all people to say that.

With an identical look, she says, "I know Trunks, your oto-san is always saying that when I'm over at your house." Suddenly, she looks as if she wishes she had not said that.

"He tells _you_ that? When, why?" He is startled. The only times Vegeta has said that to **him** is when they're sparring and, in the past few years, it has been sparse since he has been busy with his family's company.

"E-eto, he says that to Bra whenever they start arguing about her not wanting to learn how to fight."

"Ara." That makes sense. There's no way Vegeta would train Pan, is there? "Well, I guess I'll see you later. I need to make sure Giru's auto pilot isn't going to crash land us."

She laughs. "I'm sure he's fine." She doesn't want him to leave, not yet anyways. Plus, she's feeling **much** better after that tea. "Say, where _did_ you get this tea anyways?"

"Hmm? Oh! I brought it, along with a hot plate. I like drinking it once in a while; it's better than coffee." He wrinkles his nose, which makes her laugh once again.

"That's true. I remember, when I was ten, I snuck a sip of dad's when he wasn't looking. Yuck! I'll never drink **that** again." She sticks her tongue out in disgust.

Chuckling, he replies, "Well, I think your dad drinks it black, no milk and only a bit of sugar, to help him stay up. Either way, I prefer tea after a stressful day at the office."

"Is that why you took up the chance?" she inquires.

"Nani?"

"Well, Uncle Goten was _very_ reluctant to come because of his girlfriend, but you practically jumped at the chance. Or does Mr. President actually have a lady waiting for him back on Earth?" she teases. "How cold-hearted can you be Trunks-kun? I thought you were different from Vegeta-sama."

"Oi! I'm not that mean. For your information, _yes_ I did need a break, so that's why I came without a fight and _no_ I did not leave anyone, besides family, behind. If I don't have time to train, you think I have time to go out with some girl?"

"You never know; that's probably why you barely have **any** time to spare. I mean, we've barely talked these past couple of years. 'Hi's, 'bye's, and 'see you later's don't count Trunks-kun."

He has never realized how much distancing himself has affected her, until now, looking at her sad face as she tells him this. It's been about a year since he started ignoring her.

Flashback

After cooling down from their spar, Trunks, Goten, and Pan went to their rooms to take a shower in the bathrooms connected to each room.

"BULMA-SAN!" screamed Pan. Fright was clearly evident in her voice.

Trunks, who was in his room by then, burst into her given bedroom, panicked. "Pan-chan? Daijoubu desu ka?" he asked, ready to ram the bathroom door down.

"Go away Trunks! I need Bulma-san or Bra-chan!"

He was startled. She had never yelled at him like that. "Pan-"

"Go get them!" she snapped.

Frowning, he gave in. "Hai…"

There was no need to, though. Not even a second later, Bulma came in.

"Trunks, what's wrong with Pan? I heard her screaming all the way from the kitchen!"

"I don't know! She won't tell me or let me in to see if she's okay." He was very close to whining.

"Alright Pan-chan, I'm here. Let me in." Bulma knocked on the door gently.

"Tell Trunks to go away first!"

Turning to her son, she gave him a pointed look, telling him both to go away and questioning what in the name of Dende did he do to her?

"I didn't do anything!" Pouting, he left.

End of Flashback

That had been the first day she went through her monthly cycle. Since then, he has avoided her like the plague.

"I've been too busy worrying about the company, I didn't even have time to _date_," he explains. "You know I wouldn't ignore you if I could help it Pan-chan. I'm sorry I have, I've missed you, I've missed spending time with everyone, but I needed to concentrate on work too. I know it's not a good excuse but I'll make it up to you."

"Promise?" she asks, sticking her pinky out.

"Promise," he confirms, linking pinkies. Inwardly, he chuckles. 'Only she can make me feel like this.' He pecks her on the cheek. Seeing her questioning look, he adds, "To make it valid." Grinning, he leaves, one hand with the cup and saucer and, after he exits, the other on his cheek, where she had returned the gesture.

_To be Continued_

_------------------_

_Alright, that was Trunks' chapter (obviously) with a little bit of Pan in the mix. Next is Goku's. Sorry if any of you are disturbed by the 'almost fourteen year age gap' but that's how far apart they truly are and I don't want to change that. That's the whole point of the 'Age doesn't matter when it comes to love' concept._

_Thank you so much for the reviews!_

_You all know the drill for the next chapter: A minimum of five reviews and I'll update next Friday._

_Oh, **by the way**, I completely forgot to add this in the last chapter, this is a **short** story. It will only be **four chapters long**. After Goku's chapter, there will be an epilogue showing the results of Trunks and Pan's relationship. **Sorry about that!**_

_Take care_ _minna-san!_

_Eli_


	3. Goku: What's Most Important

**Time's Value**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Three: Goku- What's Most Important**_

------------------

A couple of days after Pan and Trunks' promise, Giru found a peaceful, almost uninhabited planet. It looks similar to Earth but once they land, they can tell no artificial destructiveness has ever taken over the beautiful planet. Only land, water, exotic plants, and animals are seen for miles around.

Finding a clear field, the two best friends get ready for their _friendly_ match.

Goku says he has been practicing too much and decides to sit this one out. "Another time," he tells Pan, noticing how it upsets her. He just wants to enjoy the view the gorgeous planet provides. Plus, this is _their_ fight. He also wants to see how much she and Trunks have improved. So, of course, he is startled when the two take similar stands. He had thought she would take the stance he had taught her, but, instead, it turns out to be closer to… Vegeta's way! 'This should be interesting.' He smiles, fighting down the hurt he feels tugging at his heart. It's not like he expected her to take the same stance as when she was **four**, but… Well, apparently, he isn't the only one surprised; he notes Trunks' astonishment as well.

"Well, are you going to gap all day or are you ready to get your butt whopped?" his granddaughter taunts the adult.

That's more like the Pan he knows. Really though, does he **truly** know her? He likes to think so, but he _has_ been gone for nine years. It's just like the time when he died and came back to train Trunks and his second son, Goten. He knew he had a son, but he didn't really _know_ **him** either. It hurts more than anything Goku has ever known, more painful than the most fatal injury he's ever received. He hasn't the slightest clue about the people most important to him.

"What the hell has Gohan-san been _teaching_ you?"

The 'child' snaps out of his thoughts as he hears the azure eyed Saiyan's question.

"Oto-san hasn't had much time to train me in _years_," she retorts, laughing. Clearly, she is enjoying herself despite the few minor injures she's sporting.

Trunks is in a much worse shape than she, however, and it's only been half an hour!

'Then who has been training her? The day I saw her again in years, she dodged those bullets like they weren't even there!'

Apparently, Trunks has a similar thought, because he asks, "Then who in all the universe, has been training you? Piccolo?"

Goku thought of the Namek too. It'd be logical for him to want to train the daughter of his protégé.

"Yup, but you know he has. Guess who's been training me eight and up? I really was the only option he had, since his **son** has barely had any time to spar with him, especially in the past year."

His jaw slackens.

Pan wags her finger from side to side. "Ah, ah, ah, Trunks, you don't look very Prince-like right now. Plus-" She shoots a ki ball from the same finger. "-your letting your guard down. What would Vegeta-sensei think?" she admonishes.

The ki ball hits him straight on the chest, making him plunge down to the ground.

The full-blooded Saiyan has an idea of how the 'adult' feels. His heart clenches, as if _he_ is the one who was hit by the ki bal. **Vegeta** has been training _his_ granddaughter? He doesn't mean to be unkind with this thought, of course. He's honored to hear that he's been training her, but, the question is… why? And why does it hurt so much? Quickly standing up, he tells the pair, "I'ma fly around the planet for a while, just raise your ki when you two decide to leave." Without waiting for an answer, he flies off, but not before hearing their words of recognition.

"Do you think there's something wrong with Grandpa, Trunks-kun?"

"I'm not sure Pan-chan. Maybe he felt stuffed, being in the ship for over a week and all."

"Yeah, maybe…"

Suddenly, Goku feels something wet trailing down his cheeks. 'I'm…crying?' Poor Goku feels so confused that he actually descends without warning. "Itai!" he cries out, landing on his butt. Looking around, he sees he's in a part of the planet dense with trees. 'I guess this is a good place to sort out my thoughts.' He climbs onto a high, sturdy branch, and watches the green clouds pass by. His thoughts rapidly turn to… 'Chi-Chi…' He sighs.

Any, and every, time he is away from his family, he's **always** thinking of them, especially his lovely wife. It pained him so much to leave her again, so soon, after he had just come back. Of course, he can't just _stay_ a child. It would be an unfair burden to place on her, having to care for her _ten year old_ **husband**, even though he _behaves_ like one _sometimes_. She had pointed out that she wasn't getting any younger like _he_ apparently has. Neither was he, though! Well, this current situation doesn't count. The only difference between the two is that she just looks a tad bit older than he does. Technically speaking, they're the **same** age. Well, if one counts the time he's spent in the Room of Spirit and Time, he's even _older_ than her. Of course, there is the _small_ factor that Saiyans age much slower than humans do, by the time they reach their adult stage. Just look at Trunks for instance! The boy doesn't look a day over twenty, yet he's **fourteen** years older than his granddaughter, making him twenty seven.

He smiles a Son smile, suddenly remembering the day Trunks held Pan in the hospital. They had looked so **right**. They still do. He knew that very same day that, in the future (very _distant_ future, he had hoped) he'd loose his charming granddaughter to the boy, age factor set aside. Now he knows he lost her that same day. Hopefully they'll notice until she's a _little_ older though.

Finally, his thoughts turn back to Chi-Chi, his wonderful, temperamental, beautiful wife. It's not _fair_. After training Uub and making sure nothing would turn him evil, he had looked forward to returning to her and his children. He wanted to be **home** with his two, strong sons, his charismatic daughter-in-law, his lively granddaughter and, especially, his amazing wife, who, in addition to being a **wonderful** cook, is the love of his life.

He remembers the first time he set eyes on her; he had been after the Earth Dragon Balls and his mind only seemed set on them, but he recalls his tail twitching. When he saw her again in the Strongest Under the Heavens tournament, an alarm went off within him. Here was a beautiful, **strong** woman challenging him. Of course, he had to show her he was **worthy**. Worthy of what, he had not been sure. He didn't know until he and Vegeta had had _the talk_.

It was before Mirai Trunks had made an appearance and he had left for another planet to train. The Saiyan Prince had inquired how he, a third class, had won over a **Princess**. Not that a _human_ princess what any better than a third class, he had added. After explaining to him how he'd felt around her during his first two encounters with her, Vegeta explained that he had seen her as a worthy **mate**.

Goku had been confused. Did that mean he didn't truly _love_ her? That he had just claimed her as his _mate_? For a while, he thought so. When he had died after the Cell incident and watched as, eight months later, Chi-Chi gave birth to their second son, he realized he had been following his Saiyan instincts all along. His kin sought for a valuable mate to continue their blood line. Males fought the female and if she was able to, at least, _almost_ beat him then she'd be bestowed with the honor of bearing his progenies. He worried and pondered over this for a **long** time. Even King Kai had noticed.

Finally, when Goten was four, Gohan twelve, he realized he **does** love her. If he didn't, he wouldn't spend so much time thinking over it. It isn't just that, though. He **misses** her; he'd to **anything** for his family. It's out of his own free will, not an obligation. He does it out of **love**. This doesn't make the pain completely subside, but he knows that his family has suffered much worse. The thing is, he'd rather they suffer because of his absence in their lives than by death or worse. As much as it sounds selfish, it's also selfless.

'What an oxymoron,' he thinks to himself, chuckling. 'Chi-Chi would be so proud to know I've actually learned something.' He grins widely, letting the Son smile resurface after all of those depressing and remote thoughts. It's not healthy to dwell on the bad things that have happened in life… or afterlife. 'I won't abandon my family anymore, not unless I can absolutely help it.' Suddenly, he feels two ki flare up. 'That's Trunks and Pan, time to go!' With that, he shoots up into the air and heads back to the ship to where two of the most important people in his life are waiting for him. He hopes to find the Black Star Dragon Balls as soon as possible, not just for everyone in the world, but, especially for the people most important in his life. He'll do it for his **friends** and **family**.

'Better prepare myself for a gloating Pan.' He chuckles to himself. He knows his granddaughter is more than worthy.

_To be Concluded_

_------------------_

_Pretty short, I know, demo I wanted to make a big emphasize on how much Goku _truly _loves Chi-Chi. I don't really like people saying otherwise, because, while it may seem that he loves the world more it is not so. He loves his wife and two sons _a lot. _It's just that he doesn't want the world to suffer because he's being selfish just to stay with his family. It's part of his naïve-ness._

_Well, tell me what you think._

_Next chapter will conclude Trunks and Pan's relationship._

_Thanks ever so much for the reviews!!! They warm my heart and give the encouragement I need to continue posting. [Hint, hint Hahaha. I really do appreciate them._

_Ja!_

_Eli_


	4. TrunksPan: Time is Precious

**Time's Value**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

**_Epilogue: Trunks + Pan- Time is Precious_**

--

**Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT OWN the mentioned foods here. I borrowed them all from Olive Garden's Menu, one of my favorite Italian restaurants. Signorina Rosalba is my own character! As is the waitress, Shigeko (sadly enough), the nameless host and three cooks._

**Author's Note:** _I'm SOOOOO SORRY it took me so long to upload the last chapter of this fanfic but college courses were overwhelming me. I had already written everything up when I first posted this, but I hated the original Epilogue. I didn't change it all that much but at least I can say I am now satisfied with it. I hope you all will like it too! If you do or don't, just please let me know!_

--

After Grandpa Goku melds with the Dragon Balls so they won't be used for evil, Pan takes her high school entrance exams thanks to Grandpa Hercule's influence and, because she spent six months 'catching up', is allowed to skip to the eleventh grade. (What else can one expect with Gohan and Videl as her parents?)

On her first day of school, the young girl has quite a surprise in store.

Bra is attending the same school and, since she's sixteen, they're in the same grade. It's not that Bra isn't intelligent herself, but she wants to have as close to a 'normal' life as possible.

While the two set out to look for a place to eat, they see almost the whole school population looking to the outside of the school. Most of them are females.

"What do you think is going on?" Bra asks her friend.

"Who knows? Probably some hot celebrity that's in town passed by and they're too in shock to move." The younger girl shrugs.

"You got the hot celebrity down."

The two turn around to see their brother/best friend. "Trunks! What are you doing here?" they ask simultaneously.

Trunks laughs at them, in order to hide the hurt. "Did you forget your winnings from two years ago Pan-chan?" He's hesitant. 'Did she really forget?' For six months he has not been able to take her out because Chi-Chi had her studying twenty-four seven, **all** twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. With the years, a more updated version of the 'learning while you sleep' had come out so she had her granddaughter studying even as she slept. Thankfully, she has started school now.

It had been torture to go through the passed months without seeing her. The fact that he had been swamped with work didn't help with the matter, either. He got too used to being with her the past two years. When he heard Bra telling their parents that Pan would be attending the same school as she, he thought Dende had finally heard his prayers. (He even went as far as to visit the Namekian but his lips were sealed, hands tied.)

He laughs once again, this time relieved, as he sees realization dawn her cute face.

"Wow, so much has happened since then that it completely skipped my mind!" she exclaims, amazed that she could forget something like this.

"Forget what?" the blue haired girl asks. She looks back and forth between her brother and best friend.

"When we were in space, I taught Pan-chan how to play poker and she beat me a few times, so I owe her lunch twice a week for a year."

His sister cracks up. "Oh man! She must have cleaned the table with you if it's for a whole _year_."

Frowning, he childishly sticks his tongue out at her.

Clucking her tongue, Pan chides, "Maa-maa Trunks-kun. Watch it or you'll loose that tongue one of these days."

Bra looks on in astonishment as she sees her brother beat red. She has not seen her brother this red in a _long_ time, which, now thinking about it, has been a _really_ long time, since he has not gone out with any girl since she was… nine or ten! 'Wait, they're going out to lunch…'

Her best friend must have had the same thought, for she looks at the male. "What about Bra-chan?"

"Oi! What do you take me for? I wouldn't forget my own imouto. She's coming with us; Goten-kun is waiting for us in the car." He notices a matching pair of azure eyes sparkle while two onyx eyes glitter mischievously. 'Nani…?'

"What are we waiting for then? The end of the world? Let's go!" Pan grins.

Suddenly, a security guard comes up to them. "Excuse me boy, but what do you think you're doing here? Who gave you permission to come on campus?"  The man is probably around Trunks' age, but it doesn't help that the ½ Saiyan looks like he's twenty, instead of his almost thirty seven.

"The nice lady from the entrance let me in," the 'boy' responds innocently. "I simply came to pick up my little sister and our best friend to go out for lunch."

"I'm sure she did." He glares at the lavender haired male. "But like hell I'm letting two underage girls leave campus without the consent of a parent or the principle's permission, even if one of them _is_ your sister."

"Alright, come on Bra-chan, Pan-chan, looks like we have no choice." He frowns, annoyed. He had been hoping to spend at _least_ forty five minutes with Pan.

After talking with the principal, with a little… influence (bribing), he's allows to take them out of school _any_ time he wants. He knows his mom won't allow him to take Bra out any time and Gohan will **kill** him if he takes Pan out during class time, so he'll settle for lunch. Not that Principle Fukuro has to know _that_…

They only have thirty minutes of lunch left, so they just head to a fast food place.

Trunks grimaces as they chew on their burgers. '_Not_ what I had in mind…' He chomps down on his eleventh double hamburger.

"Daijoubu desu ka Trunks-kun?" inquires Pan, looking up from her seventeenth cheeseburger, seeing her best friend's disgruntled look.

"Yeah man, you're murdering the poor burgers! What'd they ever do to you?" asks a clueless Goten.

His niece rolled her eyes while Bra giggles.

"Daijoubu," Trunks reassures his friends. He grins in order to convince Pan since she's giving him a suspicious glare. 'Oh well, at least I got to spend _some_ time with her.'

She brings her gaze down. He hasn't convinced her, but a blush has graced her tanned face.

This was how most of their lunch 'dates' go. (They go from cliché diners to casual restaurants.) Their sentiments start escalating little by little. During summer vacation, whenever he has time off from work, he spars with her.

Vegeta looks on with approving eyes. As much as he'll abhor being related to Kakarrot, he will not allow his son to mate with a **weak**, human woman.

Speaking of weak women…

A couple of weeks into Bra and Pan's senior year, Trunks and Goten are still taking them out to lunch. _Well_, more like Trunks is taking his two best friends and sister out to lunch. On the third week, however, he doesn't take them out at all. He apologizes to them and they are fine with it.

Pan accepts grudgingly; it isn't like he _has_ to take them out, after all.

The reason why Trunks doesn't take them out is because he has come to a pit stop. How does he **know** he is in love with Pan if he isn't in the company of any other female, besides her and family? He decides to put this hypothesis to the test.

He goes out with two females. He lasts three weeks with one, until he catches her cheating on him with another woman. He's shocked, to say the least. Why did she…?

They confess they had been after his money and apologize.

He just shrugs and wishes them a happy life. At least they admit what they were doing and are sorry for the deceit.

The second, and last, woman he actually lasts a few of months with. He thinks her to be sweet and charming.

Without noticing, he falls for her adorable personality and dark, luscious hair that cascades down her shoulders. What he doesn't realize, at first, is that she is a little like… Pan! Minus her eyes (which are green), but he believes it only adds to her beauty.

Once they have a month together, he invites Shigeko to have dinner with the family. By family, he means the **whole** Z Gang. (The Briefs, Sons, Chestnuts, Uub, Tien, Chaozu, Lunch, Muten Roshi, Yamcha and his wife, Puar, and Oolong.) His mom has planned a reunion and it just seems more convenient for him to introduce her then.

Shigeko is surprised because of all the people that are present. She thought it was going to be a quiet dinner with his family of four.

She tries her best to tolerate it, however. They are pretty nice. Still, it's a little more than unnerving to meet **all** these people. She does her best to mingle with everyone, even though she feels pretty awkward. She's usually a very social gal, but this is **Trunks'** family for Kami's sake! She wants to prove her worth, that she is just as good as everyone here.

After dinner, Trunks and his girlfriend join the adults in the living room. Soon, he excuses himself, leaving Shigeko with his mother and her friends. She turns to see her boyfriend currently working with Pan, his best girl friend, as he'd introduced her.

The young girl and Bra, his sister, are lying on the floor on their stomachs, laptops open. They are working on their college applications. Goten is 'helping' Bra, though with all of their giggling and laughing, it's pretty obvious they aren't concentrating on her work.

Trunks is helping Pan, but they soon get into a small argument.

"Why all the way to New York? The States don't have the kind of technology we have. You can easily get into a University here in Japan and have an internship at Capsule Corp." It sounds like a valid argument, except for the fact that his tone is whiny.

"Trunks, stop acting like a child. You act as if I'll be gone forever. I just need space, time away from everyone to prove that I can do things on my own without family influences," she explains.

Trunks looks hurt, it's evident in his eyes and she sees this.

Shigeko frowns. He had introduced her to the young girl, Son Pan, right after introducing her to his family. Her first thought is that the girl is quite adorable and seems to have a sort of hero-worship crush on her boyfriend. However, now…

Vegeta smirks. "Not up for a little healthy competition?" The Prince of all Saiyans doesn't hide the fact that he does not approve of Shigeko. No one will ever be good enough, unless it's someone who can meet up to his son's standards, in all aspects. His baka son will just have to realize that, soon.

Shigeko turns around, her mouth set in a grim line. It's obvious that Trunks' father doesn't like her, but does he have to be so blunt about it? "There is no competition," she says, confident. After all, Trunks wouldn't be with her if he didn't like her. If he likes that child, he'll be considered a pedophile and his reputation will be ruined. Even then, it's obvious he can easily have her since she seems to have his father's approval.

Vegeta scoffs. 'Let her believe what she likes. Well, I'll let Trunks have his fun, but he better get rid of her soon.'

Despite what the green eyed woman tells Vegeta, there was a lingering doubt and it only grows as she watches her boyfriend interact with his 'best friend.' Seriously, what kind of person his age has a best friend who's sixteen and female?!

"I don't mean that you guys are crowding me or anything, demo, if you think about it, **no one** in our families has ever been away from each other for long. Dying doesn't count," she adds. "I just think it'd be a good experience for me, ne?" She tilts her head.

"True." He nods. After all, the closest he's ever got to 'being out on his own' is getting his own condominium a couple of years ago. Even though Capsule Corp. mansion legally belongs to him, he'd decided it was high time he got his own place to live in. This doesn't ease his mind, however, and he wants to throw a fit. Pan lives in Mount Paozu, she's already far away from him enough.

(Pan has to fly to school because it's in the city. The Briefs' had offered to let her stay with them during the week but she politely declined. She doesn't mind flying back and forth. Her parents are okay with it, as long as she's discrete.)

'Why can't she just attend one of the three top Universities here in the city? On the outskirts, there's a great University dedicated specifically in the field of science. Without any influence from either of their families, she can easily be accepted there!' He opens his mouth to argue this fact.

While they're quarreling, Shigeko notices the sparks around them. She also notices how her 'boyfriend' has not paid much attention to her. Her anger flares, but she makes herself cool off quickly. Look at her! Getting jealous over a sixteen year old girl! And not even an attractive one at that! She'll just have to have a talk with her boyfriend later. She's sure she can make him understand and get him away from the girl.

What Shigeko doesn't understand is that the Saiyan Prince hates being told what to do. Once she finishes **telling** him to spend less time with his best friend, he's pissed.

However, he does his best to be resilient. After all, this is basically a test to see just how well he can function without Pan, right?

A couple of months go by and Trunks has only seen Pan a handful of times. It has affected the two negatively. By the end of the year, when there are only a few more months of Pan's senior year left, Trunks breaks it off with Shigeko.

"I'll expose you to the media of whom you truly are, Briefs Trunks!"

"And what may that be Shigeko?" He is definitely his father's son, with that cold tone.

"You're a lying cheat and a pedophile! Who do you think you are, leaving me for a mere child?!" She is very upset that a plain girl such as Pan can ruin her relationship with the rich tycoon.

He laughs. During the scant three months they were together, while Shigeko puts up a good front, he can tell that she's more interested in his money than him personally. She's a great actress and he didn't notice her greed until after he brought her to his house two months ago, for the 'family' dinner. He tried to give her a chance, but, by the end, he realized her true colors. "Do what you like."

With that, he leaves a fuming Shigeko. It's not so much that he broke up with her, it's more like the fact that he left her for a _little girl_.

Of course, Shigeko does her best to get revenge. The irony is, the media is getting sick and tired of getting so many gossip calls. While the tabloids suck in what she has to say, the real important magazines and newspapers hardly spare her a minute.

She is furious that she's not able to sink Trunks down. However, girls like Shigeko eventually loose interest all together, as soon as a new victim is spotted.

Last Trunks heard, she is dating the owner of a rival company.

--

"Brats! Get back here!"

Giggles are heard throughout the mansion of Capsule Corp.

"You've done it now Bra-chan!"

"You're not so innocent yourself Pan-chan!"

"Both of you are going down!" A ki ball blasts their way.

"Oi! Veggie-chan! That's not nice!" As they storm outside, Pan turns around to shoot one right back at her _Prince_ and **sensei**.

"You're slow Kakarrot Junior," Vegeta taunts, knowing it will get her pissed off. He doesn't even call Goten or her father that.

True to his thought, Goku's granddaughter's ki flares until her hair turns a pale blonde, so pale it looks white, her eyes turn the same turquoise as all Super Saiyans.

Bra grins; her ki rises with the prospect of a fight but knows it's theirs, so she steps aside.

Half an hour later, they finally break into a sweat and Pan finally lands a punch.

Vegeta tries to retaliate by quickly kicking her, but she, to his surprise, blocks the attack.

Finally, two hours later, sensei and gakusei, both bloodied and bruised, stagger inside to clean up.

'At least my son finally chose well. If he hadn't, he would have been in for the beating of his life,' thinks prideful Vegeta as he enters his home. "Onna! I'm hungry!" he shouts, coming into the kitchen. Unexpectedly, he finds her in there, fixing up a meal.

Turning around Bulma faces her life mate. Grinning, she answer, "Just wait a while 'Geta, I'll be done in a bit. Go shower while I finish."

Surprisingly, he does as he's told. Coming back downstairs half an hour later, he sits down and shares a meal with the love of his life. Not that she has to know that… Glancing at her through the corner of his eyes, he thinks, 'It's times like these that make my time on Earth worthwhile. If only she weren't just a human.' Realizing, like he has many times before, that his blue-haired onna won't last forever, he whispers, "Aishiteru," after they have eaten. When she looks up at him, he claims her lips, pinning her to the counter.

--

Gohan yawns. He's been working endless nights, researching this and that. Going up the stairs to the bedroom he shares with his wife, he notices she has just finished showering. She's currently combing her hair and he spies her first few gray hairs. How he hates the fact that Saiyans, half or otherwise, age slower than humans do. He knows he will outlive Videl by a good few decades and this makes his heart ache.

Videl faces her husband through the mirror's reflection. She shows him with her eyes that she knows **exactly** what he's thinking about and gives him a reassuring smile. Facing the 3D Gohan, she speaks, "The only thing we can do is enjoy the time we have **now**. We still have time and even if I were gone tomorrow, know that I've always treasured each and every second I've had with you."

With unshed tears, he gathers her in his arms, kissing her passionately.

--

Chi-Chi now takes her tea in the living room. Staying in the kitchen longer than necessary brings back memories of the time she spent with her two, adorable, now handsomely grown up, sons and her ever-caring, gluttonous husband. Thinking of Goku brings a smile to her face. It is not the first, nor will it be the last, time she thinks about him. She sighs and shakes her head. 'It's not like anyone becomes a widow thrice in her life, from the same husband.' One would think it gets easier with time. No, no it doesn't. In fact, it gets harder and harder. Chi-Chi knows there's nothing she can do but live on. Goku wants her to.

It's difficult being the wife of one of the strongest men on Earth. All she can do is hold dear the times they spent together, until her dying day and then some.

--

Goten suppresses his ki and sneaks behind Bra, who has been waiting for him in **their** park, the park where they first confessed their feelings, a few years after the Baby incident.

After three years of peace, Bra realizes that Goten had stopped dating. It wouldn't have been odd, if it weren't for the fact that he _completely_ stopped dating. Another year passes by and he finally confesses why.

It took a while, but they finally realize they shouldn't take the time they have together lightly because one _never_ knows when something might happen.

Bra giggles as a familiar ki suddenly wraps around her and its owner's hands encircle her waist. She turns around to peck him on the lips.

"Aishiteru Bra-chan. I'll never leave you."

"Aishiteru Goten-kun, infinitely."

--

Trunks makes reservations at a new Italian restaurant that has just opened. He calls in advance so they can be prepared with enough food for only twenty people. He has to consider appetizers and dessert of course. When the host repeats the reservation for twenty _people_, he corrects him. "It's only two."

Flabbergast, the host passes the phone to the owner and head chef of _Stella Luna_.

Rosalba is very understanding and she assures Signore Briefs that they'll have enough ingredients for her and the cooks to make their dinner.

"Arigato Rosalba-san," he replies.

"Ah, no need to thank me. I'm always happy to cook for those with a hearty appetite," she brushes his gratitude off politely. "We hope to see you and your date this Saturday then, at 6:30PM, ne?"

"Hai, until then."

"Ja ne."

With that, he hangs up. Everything seems to be going according to plan. He looks at his nightstand where an innocent looking velvet red box is located.

--

Pan looks at Trunks intently as he fidgets. They're inside one of his limos, going Dende-only-knows-where. All she knows is that it must be a pretty fancy place because, earlier this week, he sent her a beautiful, blood red dress. It's breathtaking. Or, at least, that's the impression she got since Trunks went a _little_ blue from the lack of oxygen when he came to pick her up. "Where are we going Trunks?" She finally breaks the forty-five minute silence that took place after he'd kissed her and murmured, "You look stunning."

As soon as he opens his mouth, they come to a complete halt. He grins. "We're here."

The driver opens the door.

Trunks steps out first in order to help his girlfriend of five years, plus best friend since she was practically born, out.

Taking his offered hand, she gets out and looks up to see a beautiful one-story building. The huge letters above spell out _Stella Luna_. "Kirei…" she breathes out.

Smiling in satisfaction, he leads her to the entrance, nodding at his driver. He has given him the rest of the night off (which really isn't saying much because he almost never has him driving around at night, but he's a very grateful boss so the man can expect a nice bonus arriving in the mail in a few days.) Entering the restaurant they see a petite woman, in her mid-twenties and the host, arguing.

"Really, Signor-"

"Iie! I simply must meet…" She trails off as she notices them. "Ah! You must be Signore Briefs and this lovely lady is Signorina… ano…" She looks hesitant.

"This is my girlfriend, Son Pan, and you are…?" He blinks, confused. 'Why would one of Signora Rosalba's chefs come to meet us…?'

She laughs. "You have the memory of a seventy year old. We spoke on the phone earlier this week. I'm Signorina Rosalba, I own and run this quaint little restaurant."

Quaint is one way of putting it. The restaurant has several lamps but all are dim, giving it an intimate feel. The furniture is comfortable to sit on, in case anyone wants to stay and talk after their meal. The colors are all natural, Earthy tones. Overall, it's a very peaceful and welcoming comfort.

Trunks' mouth drops. On the phone, she sounds much older. He'd been expecting, at least, a woman around his age, not Pan's! Feeling an elbow impact his ribs rather harshly, he closes his mouth and apologizes.

The owner giggles. "Don't worry, I get that a lot. It comes with the territory, I guess." She claps her hands together. "Well now, I mustn't keep you waiting." She grabs two menus before the host can protest and leads them to a table for four, because of all the food they're bound to order. She tells them, "Order anything you'd like. One of the waitresses will be here shortly. I'll be in the kitchen awaiting instructions." She turns to leave, but looks back at Pan. "Ah, a word of advice from girl to girl. Don't let this one go." She winks at her.

Pan smiles. She likes her. She's one of the few women who have not come onto Trunks no matter how good-looking he is. In their five years as a couple (he officially asked her to be his girlfriend on her eighteenth birthday. He confessed he was going to wait a couple more months. When she asked him why he decided not to wait, he replied, "I want to spend as much time with you as possible." She thought it was rather silly because they've always spent time together, but she kept this comment to herself. She understands now.) he's had _at least_ fifty girls come onto him.

What's worse (or better?) is that most have done it right in front of her face. Anyone who reads the newspaper, watches the news, or even reads magazines, knows that they're together. She looks at Trunks and is once again amazed that he asked her out, out of all the girls on Earth. At one point, she thought it was his Saiyan instincts so, like the blunt girl she is, she had asked him.

He'd confessed they, his Saiyan instincts, that is, played a vital role. However, he would never have asked her out or stayed with her for so long if it was just because of that. That day, he said, "I love you," for the first time since her birthday.

Seeing her look at him with eyes full of love, he smiles. "Well, how many appetizers shall we get?"

Blinking, she replies, "…Nani?"

He laughs. "One or two of everything?"

She grins sheepishly. "Two!"

"Hai."

A waitress comes to their table a few minutes later. "May I start you off with anything?" She smiles politely.

"Hai, can we have two orders of each appetizer, onegai?"

She jots it down, not really all that surprised since Signorina Rosalba had informed her before hand there was going to be a couple with big appetites. "Of course, and to drink?"

"Can you bring us a jar of cherry coke each and bring us a bottle of your best wine when the main courses arrive?"

Nodding, she replies, "I'll be back with your orders in a bit." 'And some help,' she adds mentally. "Two orders of each appetizers Signorina."

"Okay!" She turns to her three other chefs. "Alright men! Let's get cooking!"

The waitress smiles and shakes her head. She sees why Signorina Rosalba asked her to man that particular table. Any woman would be crazy not to fall head over heals in love with Briefs Trunks. Thankfully, she had already fallen… for someone else.

Back at the table, Pan blinks repeatedly, staring at the woman's retreating form.

"What's wrong?"

Pan automatically answers, "That's the second young woman tonight who hasn't come onto you."

He chuckles. "Maybe it's because they see that I already have a gorgeous woman in my life-"

She gives him a sardonic look.

"-or maybe it's because the waitress is married."

"Never stopped them before, but how do you know?"

"She had her wedding ring on. She'll probably take it off when she brings the food, but it was right there on her left hand."

"Wow, she must really love her husband if she didn't react to you," she teases, knowing it will make him blush. Sometimes he's just too modest for his own good, which is a good thing; she certainly doesn't need a Saiyan with a huge ego!

Just like she predicted, he blushes. "Come on, let's look at the main courses."

She shakes her head, tittering. "Men and their stomachs." Her own organ grumbles aloud.

The couple laughs.

Time flies by and, before they know it, dessert has arrived. It's been at least two hours since they arrived and have gone through appetizers consisting of Calamari, Hot Artichoke-Spinach Dip, etc. to the main dishes like Lasagna Classico, Spaghetti with Meat Sauce, Chicken Alfredo, Cheese Ravioli, Manicotti Formaggio, and Chicken Scampi. They've been eating as slowly as Saiyan-ly possible since they don't want to scare the other guests.

Finishing the second half of her White Chocolate Raspberry Cheesecake, she goes for her half of the Lemon Cream Cake. They both love Lemon Cream Cake, so they decided to share it.

Trunks is already done with his half.

Finishing it in fifteen minutes, she daintily wipes her mouth with the napkin. "Man, I'm stuffed."

"Wait an hour, see if you'll say the same then," he warns jokingly.

"Not unless you're planning to spar with me later on Trunks-kun." She grins, suggestively, knowing what the end result will be. (In a way she feels bad for teasing him because they haven't gone 'all the way' yet.)

Sure enough, he blushes once again.

She smirks inwardly. She loves the fact that she can make him blush.

Suddenly, he fidgets nervously. He's been fearing, and looking forward, to this time of the evening.

Pan tilts her head, looking at her boyfriend curiously. 'He's been edgy all night, what's wrong with him?'

He clears his throat and stands up.

"Are we leaving?" She makes to stand.

He shakes his head abruptly and she sits back down. His throat constricts and he's unable to utter a sound. Standing before her, he looks into her onyx eyes. Gulping, the knot disappears and, taking a deep breath, he kneels on one knee.

Her eyes widen.

"Pan-chan, we've been with each other since before you were born, I held you in my arms the day you were born, baby-sat you, we've sparred together, traveled space together and fought side by side. I've always treasured the time we've spent together. When I wasn't around you, it was pure torture, still continues to be. I don't want to feel that pain anymore. I know I sound selfish, but only you can completely decide that. I want to spend the rest of my life, and then some, with you. It'd make me absolutely happy if you felt the same way and grant me the honor of marrying me." He looks straight into her onyx eyes the entire time.

Seeing his azure eyes unwavering and full of pure love, Pan's eyes fill with tears. "Nothing would make me happier than becoming your wife. I want to spend all of my time with you, **forever**."

As she utters her last word, he slips the gold band, adorned with a tiger's eye, onto her finger.

They stand up in unison. Trunks wraps his arms around her waist and she brings hers around his neck. There, they share their first kiss as fiancés. 'The time before, the time now and the time we'll spend together in the future will be in our hearts for all of time.'

_--_

_Time is priceless, once you've wasted it, it's gone, never to return again. Learn to appreciate and treasure each and every second that's there._

_--_

**Owari**


End file.
